


Grey Skies and Blush Roses

by TheMaddestOfAll



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Funeral, Jughead is the best boyfriend, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaddestOfAll/pseuds/TheMaddestOfAll
Summary: On the hardest day of his life, Jughead has to speak about the woman he loved more than anything, but it wont be easy.





	Grey Skies and Blush Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Small oneshot detailing Betty Cooper's funeral and Jughead's speech to her. 
> 
> Some dark themes ahead, but not super intense. 
> 
> "Forever and Always"

The air hangs around the crowd like lead, waiting for the right moment to invade everyone’s lungs and damage the little they have left. January has always been a cold month for Riverdale, and this year is no different. Except it is different. The ground is covered in muddy snow and the breeze is cool enough to catch breath in puffs of white. Clouds adorn the blue grey sky, and for a moment it looks as though the sun might peak through. She would have loved that.

Near the front of the tiny crowd, stands Veronica. Her nose is bright red and tears leak from her glassy eyes. She’s holding a single long stem blush rose in one hand, and a silver locket in the other. Inside, lies a picture taken about 3 years ago. Cheerleading tryouts. Archie stands next to the raven haired girl, his arm tightly secure around her. He’s staring off into the distance, not paying attention to the mutters of condolence. His eyes are red too, so are his knuckles. His grip on the rose is weak, having spent the last few weeks at his gym, trying to shut out the world in everything in it. To the right of the couple stands Jughead. He’s not crying, not shaking, not cold, simply lost. 

The preacher finishes his prayer and nods at Jughead, signaling that the time for speeches has come. He wasn’t speaking to many people, just those who knew her best, or at least thought they did. Alice hadn’t even bothered to show up. Neither did Polly.

It didn’t feel right to prepare anything, so without the slightest hesitation, Jughead takes his spot in front of the crowd. His hair hasn’t been washed in days and his face is red and blotchy. His suspenders hang loose around his ankles and his sherpa jacket swamps him. After a few shaky breaths, he clears his throat and begins.

“Betty Cooper is the love of my life. She was it for me. I never needed love or connection until she showed up in the Blue and Gold office, offering me a spot on the team. I was gone from the moment she looked at me. She loved a lot of people in her life. Archie, Veronica, hell, maybe even me, and we’ll never be the same. Betty went through a lot of things that should have made her mean and cold to the world. I watched her unravel and grapple with the things she’d conditioned herself to ignore, just to survive, and beg to be loved. So many people let her down, including me, on multiple occasions. And I can’t help but think that I’ve let her down again. So when I tell you that Betty Cooper was the strongest person I’ve ever known, you better believe it’s true. Even after the world beat her down, she still tore herself apart to love other people. I was lucky enough to be a part of her story, and I’m thankful for that, because I don’t know what I would’ve done without her. To the woman who loved me unconditionally even when I didn’t deserve it...I love you. And I will love you, forever and always.”

By the time he’s done, there are tears streaming down his face, but he makes no attempt to wipe them away. Veronica is on her knees, sobbing into Archie’s chest while Kevin holds onto Joaquin’s jacket for dear life. 

At the end of the day, the dark grey casket is lowered into the ground with a pile of blush roses sitting on top. Inside, various objects fill the space next to the pale golden haired girl. Several childhood photographs, a silver heart locket, and a worn grey crown beanie.

Midnight falls upon Pop’s Diner, where the group spends the last of their energy laughing and crying at the memories of their best friend. By habit, Jughead reaches to tug the soft material over his ears, only to be met with a handful of hair. He knows he’ll miss his beanie, but she had always looked better in it anyway.


End file.
